Sakaki's Shugo Chara
by kaato412
Summary: Sakaki is tired of being called "cool". One day, she gives birth to a Shugo Chara! Will she be able to believe it can make her cute like Chiyo-chan?
1. The Usual Days

Sakaki's Shugo Chara

A usual school starts when Sakaki arrives to school. There she sees Kamineko, the neighborhood stray cat. She hopes that it could let her pet it this time. As she was about gently reach for its head, a sudden voice called "Ohayou, Sakaki-san!" It was Chiyo! Trying to forget about Kamineko, Sakaki then walked with Chiyo to school.

The day goes on as usual. Everyone, especially Kaorin, glances at Sakaki once in a while and silenty talks about how cool she is. However, Sakaki has always been tired of being called "cool" by everone in her class. In actuality, she would adore anything cute. Especially kittens.

It was after school when she was walking home with Kagura, she saw Kamineko again. Sakaki wanted to pet him this time because she forgot about him this morning. She was about to reach her hand into his head until it bit her again! She tried to release her hand, but Kagura just slapped it. "Hey! Don't bite! Shoo! Shoo!" Then as Kamineko ran away, Kagura faced to Sakaki and said "Honestly, Sakaki! They're never gonna learn unless you hit them like that!" Sakaki felt terribly sorry for Kamineko, but all she could do right now was nod.

As soon as she reached her home, Sakaki asked her mother about her allergies, the primary reason she cannot have a pet. Apparently, they're getting worse. Feeling desperate, Sakaki rushed into her room. Then until evening she did her homework, and then entertained herself with the cute things in her room like stuffed animals, pet catalogs, and such. "Why can't I just be cute like Chiyo-chan? She's adorable! Especially in that penguin costume she wore the last culture festival! My classmates would be incredibly disgusted if they see me wearing that." A few tears fell from her eyes and she fell asleep.


	2. The Chara Change

The morning came and as soon as Sakaki woke up, something unusual happened. Right in front of her was a rather, large egg decorated with a small shape of the Neco coneco on it. Sakaki was overly surprised. "What the heck? What's an egg doing here?! Did I just give birth?! Nothing like this has ever been taught in health class!!" When Sakaki gently touched the egg, it was warm. She couldn't just leave it like this, so she decided to hide it in her school bag.

On her way to school, Sakaki was too worried about the egg that she completely forgot about checking out Kamineko.

During class, Chiyo was checking the attendance because Yukari-sensei was late.

"Kagura-san"--- "Here!"

"Yomi-san" --- "Present"

"Tomo-san" ---"Here!!!! Here!!!! Here!!!! Here!!!!...*continues*..."

"Shut up already!" scolded Yomi

"Osaka-san......Osaka-san? You here?"

When Chiyo looked for Osaka's seat, she was found staring into until her attention was finally cought.

"Uh? Wuh? Whut did'ya zay?" Osaka said

"Osaka-san, please pay attention" Said Chiyo as she marked Osaka's presence.

As Chiyo was checking with the other classmates, Sakaki was starring out the window still thinking about the egg she encounterred this morning, at the same time, thinking about Chiyo-chan. "If only I could just scream about how cute you are Chiyo-chan. I'm too jealous!" She said in her mind. Suddenly she heard a small voice saying "Chara change!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Sakaki thought.

"To someone who would scream about cuteness! Chara change!!!!" the voice said again.

Just when Chiyo was about to call Sakaki, the smaller part of the Neco coneco instantly appeared on

top of her head and then Sakaki quickly dashed to the front of the classroom and hugged Chiyo as tight

as she could and screamed "CHIYO-CHAN, YOU'RE SOOOOO DARN CUTE!!!!!"


	3. The Birth of Niya

Everyone starred at Sakaki with great shock and confusion. Kaorin was just there, sitting still, her face was frozen solid as she was also surprised. ---What has gone into Sakaki?--- she and everyone thought.

Meanwhile, Sakaki, let go of Chiyo at last and then stood stiff with a shocked face. Her face turned deeply red and then quickly ran out of the classroom embarrassed.

Also confused, Chiyo chased Sakaki to know what was wrong. She found her sulking at the school's rooftop. When Chiyo was about to talk to her, she go surprised when she saw Sakaki holding the egg she found this morning. Sakaki looked up and saw Chiyo looking at her confused.

"Chiyo! er.. what I did just a while ago,.... I'm sorry!... I didn't really mean it!" Sakaki said while blushing

"Eh? Oh! What did you say again? You were covering my ears so tightly that I couldn't hear so well, although I'm sure you said something, and it was strange that you suddenly hugged me like that. Is everything okay?" Chiyo said with a smile. Sakaki felt relieved.

Suddenly, the egg she was holding started to shake a little until jumped out of her hands and cracked open. Then what came out from the egg was a small girl with brownish-black hair tied in pigtails (looking a little bit like Chiyo) and wearing a white cat suit with the Neco coneco on her head.

"Hi, Sakaki! My name is Niya! I'm your new Shugo Chara!"

"Shugo Chara? What's that?" asked Sakaki

"It's your would-be self." Said Chiyo.

"How do you know?" Sakaki asked as they glanced at Chiyo

"I have on too! Look!" Then out of her bag came another tiny person. Except she was a bit taller with long bright brown hair reaching her knees and wearing a business sort of suit.

"This is Kyuru! She's my Shugo Chara! And Osaka-san has one too!" said Chiyo.

"Also Osaka-san?"

"Yes, but it didn't hatch yet."

"Oh..." Sakaki said then glancing back at Niya.

As they both headed back for the classroom, They saw Yukari-sensei on their way as well. They felt lucky for her to be late with them.


End file.
